Jenna Marshall
Jenna Marshall is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Tammin Sursok. She is a member of The B-Team, Mona's Army and currently Ali's Army. In the season two finale, Jenna is revealed to be a part of the "A-Team" in some way. Other than "A", she is the series' most recurring antagonist. Biography Jenna Marshall moved to Rosewood, Pennsylvania in October of 2008 after her mother married the father of Toby Cavanaugh. During her first few days in town Jenna became acquainted with various people, one of them including the towns Queen Bee, Alison DiLaurentis. Alison saw something in Jenna and extended an offer to Jenna to join her group. Jenna declines this offer, saying she wants to make her own friends, and from this day on she and Alison become enemies. Alison began hating Jenna and her hate went too far one night when Alison accidentally blinded Jenna and blamed it on Toby. Jenna was sent away to a school for the blind in Philadelphia and didn't return to Rosewood until after the disappearance and apparent death of her nemesis. To the Liars and Jessica DiLaurentis's confusion, Jenna attended Alison's funeral along with Toby and came back to Rosewood High School. After her return, The Liars began believing Jenna herself was the anonymous cyber stalker known as "A". Jenna's antagonism towards the Liars grew stronger when she began using various people including Garrett Reynolds, her boyfriend, to get to them. Near the end of Season two, Jenna got her sight back but kept it a secret in order to protect herself. After gaining her vision, Jenna formed an alliance with Shana Fring and Melissa Hastings. Soon after, Jenna began losing her sight again and was eventually attacked by someone, who Shana believed was CeCe Drake. Alison left Rosewood for New York after the incident but returned in the fifth season after Shana's death and Alison's return with a brand new helper: Sydney Driscoll. Sydney worked at the Blind school and she and Jenna formed a friendship. Jenna was afraid when Alison returned and asked Sydney to come to Rosewood for her. Together, they join Mona's Army to take down Alison. Season 2 UnmAsked Jenna gets out of her car at the park and goes up to a picnic table, where someone waits for her. She removes her glasses and proceeds to tell them that she has missed them. She says that the girls will all be at the party and that the person knows what they need to do. At the ball, Jenna follows Aria into a maze of some sorts, while donning a mask. She also sends someone a text. Emily spots her speaking to Lucas through the crowd and later she converses with him and the Black Swan. Appearances *Season 1 **Pilot **The Jenna Thing **To Kill a Mocking Girl **Reality Bites Me **There's No Place Like Homecoming **The Homecoming Hangover **Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone **Moments Later **Salt Meets Wound **The New Normal **The Badass Seed **A Person of Interest **Someone to Watch Over Me **Monsters in the End **For Whom the Bell Tolls *Season 2 **It's Alive **My Name Is Trouble **Save the Date **Picture This **Touched by an 'A'-ngel **I Must Confess **Over My Dead Body **The First Secret **The Blond Leading the Blind **The Naked Truth **Eye of the Beholder **If These Dolls Could Talk **UnmAsked *Season 3 **It Happened 'That Night' **Blood Is The New Black **Kingdom of the Blind **That Girl is Poison **The Kahn Game **What Lies Beneath **Single Fright Female **This Is A Dark Ride **A Dangerous Game *Season 4 **'A' is for A-l-i-v-e **Under the Gun **Crash and Burn, Girl! **Into the Deep **Who's In The Box? **A is for Answers *Season 5 **EscApe From New York **Whirly Girlie **Miss Me x 100 **March of Crimes **How the 'A' Stole Christmas Notes *Jenna has appeared in every season finale. Although one of them was in a flashback. *She has also appeared in every premiere, except for "EscApe From New York". *Jenna is revealed to be a part of the "A-Team" in "UnmAsked". Though, claims by Melissa would suggest that she is instead being blackmailed. Quotes Gallery JennaA2x25.png ATeam2x25.png JennaRedCoat.png JennaA3x24.png JennaA.png SydneyJenna5x09.png JennaMarshall5x13.png Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Antagonist Category:The B-Team Category:Mona's Army Category:A Team